Build talk:Team - Imperial Sanctum Rusher
I had one in Great before the DB crash a while ago. -- 17:45, 28 November 2008 (EST) :Cool, this build works rlly well, i can usually kill him in less than two minutes in NM and HM. Rather pathetic for an endgame boss imo Jonathan 17:48, 28 November 2008 (EST) I think that was it. Works well and is only 2 heroes/1 person. -- 17:56, 28 November 2008 (EST) :Cool, but mine is still better :p Jonathan 18:26, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::Rising bile will end in 10 seconds--ShadowRelyk 19:38, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::GoD's is uber hawt--ShadowRelyk 19:39, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::50dmg works for me nyways Jonathan 19:44, 28 November 2008 (EST) This necro is wtfbetter than the second of GoD's ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 06:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) So what? WTH. no one looks at these things? no1 rates them?? Comon jesus Jonathan 16:49, 30 November 2008 (EST) :ye no1 cares about pve here [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 21:31, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::They should QQ Jonathan 19:31, 1 December 2008 (EST) why not use GoD's version? who cares if you want the glory for it, if his version works then let's just re-vett that thing. --'-Chao ' 15:13, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Why not just vett mine? Jonathan 17:12, 30 January 2009 (EST) Runes Will having different runes for this take a lot longer. I use my necros for trinecro and i dont want to change their runes. :Shiro has so much health it might have a difference, but try it and find out. --'-Chao ' 05:33, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::It won't change it much. You can still accomplish this without runes, just tried it ^^ Jonathan 17:11, 30 January 2009 (EST) Spoil Victor + Critical Defenses? Spoil Victor and Critical defenses don't work well together because SV works when Shiro hits you, but if you have a 75% to block, SV will only work 1 out of every 4 attack. Its kinda pointless. User:Cheese_Vanquish :SV triggers upon attack, not upon a hit. Although insidious+crit defenses is antisynergetic. :On a side note, just bring 6 sins with Star Strike, one warrior with Storm of Swords, and one necro with Barbs, Mark of Pain, and Rigor. In about 10 seconds shiro dies. :3 22:15, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::this is for running others, not farming shiro with them for no drops. --'-Chaos- ' 08:39, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::This troll has failed. Good day to you sir. >.> Renegade Shinobi 22:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You bring 8 wars and win--Relyk 08:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Quoted: 'this is for running others.' Good day to you... Renegade Shinobi 21:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Does tht copy stance skill work on shiro? Exo Oo 16:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :no -- Star talk 16:49, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Have you ever seen... Some crazy Warrior/Ranger with 3 ranger/necro heroes running Imperial Sanctum who has an average of 15 - 20 seconds kill time (1 min 15 seconds average mission time) ??? Skie M 05:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Probably SS/SV/Insidious and such plus pets, everyone balls up around him and he kills himself to death with AoE. Zergway PvE. :> --71.229 06:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Arcane mimicry/Arcane echo/Echo on a bunch of eles works well too... Just chain echo celestial storm and watch him die in about 15-20 seconds. 22:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::So.... maybe you people should discuss the build at hand? Renegade Shinobi 19:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't understand Renegade, if the above build can in fact solo Shiro in 15-20 seconds then it should be on this wiki being a more efficient way to farm than this version, therefore the conversation is relevant , albeit indirectly. Therefore one should try and reconstruct the said build to see if in fact that is true. Can you try and reconstruct the build Skie or can someone else provide the full builds? Amorality 20:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) This is so slow and you earn less from running people /badpublicity.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 23:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :kind of pointless post--Relyk 01:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thid isnt slow at all for a sin. in fact. the only way i can think of making this faster is by adding a bond monk with SoH, and the two smite skills. Renegade Shinobi 12:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) what about Celestial Assassin + PI? :o --Carnivorous Cupcake 14:26, October 1, 2009 (UTC)